Jenny's Got A Thing
by anamaric17
Summary: Jenny's has a issue and Abbie is going to try to help her with it. Slight Ichabbie of course!


Title: Jenny's got a thing

Abbie wasn't one to speak on a situation that had nothing to do with her, but in this case she thought it was about time somebody did. She flipped through another ancient book watching her sister out of the corner of her eye. She should really be looking into how to defeat a demon that crept in on people as they turn corners and snatched them away to some unknown realm. There had been six people, mostly young women who look disturbingly like her, missing since last Friday. However, her sister's behavior was getting to her.

As for her fellow witness, he had been moping about because he was contacted again by Katrina. Unfortunately, the witch was still cryptic in her clues. Not that Abbie didn't appreciate the help she may offer but, if she was honest with herself, she didn't quite trust Katrina.

"This is getting us nowhere! We need more answers than this."

Jenny said as she threw her hands up and sat in the seat opposite Ichabod. Abbie eyed her up and down before shaking her head. Her sister had been acting strange the last week being wound up and more sarcastic than usual.

"What would you have us do, Miss Jenny? Katrina had sent us what she could. At the moment, I still regret to share that I have no more information."

He was indignant as he spoke and for some reason that made Abbie laugh out loud. Her humor was not shared by her friend and sister as they both stared at her annoyed.

"Sorry. Uh Crane, can you go get us all some more coffee?" She asked and he bowed a bit as he went out of the room. As soon as the tall Brit was gone, Abbie slammed the book down getting Jenny's full attention.

"Ok, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing Abbie."

"Oh, right nothing. I can clearly see that."

Jenny rolled her eyes and cracked the side of her neck as she sighed. Her nails digging into the wooden table giving off her irritation. She bit her lip and looked up at Abbie.

"You ready to talk? We can't keep trying to look up this demon with you all distracted, and we need you."

"Fine. You really want to know what's wrong?"

Abbie raised an eyebrow much like she saw Ichabod do before. It should bother her how much of his mannerisms that she was starting to pick up but it didn't. It had been two years since they had started their fight against evil, and she was sure some of her habits were rubbing off on him too.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to, Jenny."

"I'm uh...I may...I think I'm in love ok."

Jenny mumbled out the side of her mouth. Abbie smiled almost in a sly way. She knew Jenny and Irving has been dating for some time now, but she had no idea it was that serious. Now that she thought about it, Irving had been in a more cheerful mood as of late.

"Ok, that's not so bad. Uh...does he know how you feel?"

"No! I can't just tell him now can I? I mean what am I suppose to do?"

Jenny's voice rose a little as she hung her head in her hands. Abbie knew her sister didn't like to get too involved with anyone, and therefore she knew this situation was particularly sensitive. She sighed and sat down, grabbing one of her sister's hands and lacing their fingers.

"You need to tell him Jenny. I mean, I'm no expert but I think he might already feel like that about you. Besides, it's not so bad to trust someone that completely again."

Jenny looked up trying for a smile. It looked like she was closer to tears than a smile.

"I...uh. Shit Abbie, I'm so screwed up right now. I mean I love a guy. I think he loves me too and what do I do...I push him away."

"Yeah. I been there." Abbie said quietly as she thought about how she continously pushed thoughts of Crane to the back of her head. That was a story for another day, she thought returning her attention to her sister.

"We are so damn broken, Abbie." Jenny said laughing a little and that made Abbie laugh too.

"True, but at least we look great."

It was a bad joke but they still laughed anyway. Just then Ichabod came back in with three cups of coffee and a newspaper in his arms. Abbie got up helping him with the cups.

"You got three sugars right?" She asked as she took the lightest colored coffee and Ichabod smiled. Their fingers brushed for a second and they stared in each other's eyes.

"Of course Leftenant, just the way you prefer. I shall not forget such an important thing." He said all smiles and sincerity.

"I knew you wouldn't. Thank you." She said giving his arm a light squeeze as he passed by to return to his book.

"And why were we talking about me again?" Jenny quipped.

"Oh shut up you and open a damn book." Abbie said as she passed her sister her cup too.

Abbie knew her sister was right but the hell if she'd admit it. Jenny had a problem but it looked like maybe Abbie had one too.


End file.
